Bratfest At Tiffany': MY WAY!
by doggiedreams7
Summary: New relationships! ESP! Bomb shelters! And brand new HARTS! 8th grade is off to a perfect start...or so it seems...
1. DON'T TELL MASSIE!

**Unfortunately...nothing here belongs to meee...except for my made up characters...Although you do not know how much I wish the gor-gous clothes were mine!**

MASSIE BLOCK: Is starting the eight grade by calling off the boy fast.Is dating the new HART, Tyler London. Is over Derrington and Chris Abely. Hpwever, Derrington would do absoluetly anything to get Massie back... But now that the bomb shelter belongs to the PC, she has ESP to see how he really feels.

CLAIRE LYONS: Broke up with Cam. Is practically thisclose to begging him to take her back when ESP clues her into the fact that Nikki is coming to OCD this year.

ALICIA RIVERA: Finally has her own BF! Josh Hotz has officially asked her to be his girlfriend. Josh may be hers, but she can still flirt with other guys...**right**?

DYLAN MARVIL: Lost 7 pounds over summer and is after Tyler's friend, Zack Davis. She dumps him after she learns that she was being used to get Massie. Then learns Zack might actually be interested in her...can the relatioship survive?

KRISTEN GREGORY: As the new captain of the Sirens, she has no time to worry about boys...however, a certain ex-crush, star goalie of the Tomahawks is there every practice to keep her company...

Meet NIKKI DALTON: The new girl and Cam's camp buddy. A total G.L.U. Will she and Claire get along once she is recruited into The Pretty Comittee?

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Monday, August 31st

8:14 A.M.

"EHMAGAWD!" said Alicia Rivera, as she paced Massie Block's room. "School starts tuh-morrow and we _still_ haven't figured out what to do!" Dylan Marvil agreed. Massie rolled her eyes "It's very simple." she said, applying a coat of Glossip Girl Cherry Vanilla. "What?" Kristen Gregory asked. Her blue eyes had that confused look.

Massie stood up from her bed and brushed purple fuzz off her brand new Ella Moss shirt, giving the PC a few seconds of suspense."Huh-llo!? No more boy faaast..." she said, strtching out the "a" in fast. Claire Lyons smiled for the first time that day. "Really?" she asked.

"Really." Massie replied. The PC errupted in laughter and giggles. "I have to email Josh!"Alicia ran to Massie's computer.

**Heeeyyyy...Josh!**

**Can't w8 2 see u 2morrow! Saturday was tons of fun! Can u believe we're going 2 be in the same school! OMG! We might even have classes 2gether! That would be beyond awesome!!**

**Don't forget! I heart you!**

**Alicia**

"Saturday?" Massie asked suspiciously. Alicia looked back. She giggled. "I didn't know you were there!" she laughed. "Whatevs...like I said...Boy fast equals over!"

Alicia sighed. She was sure she was going to be out. Thank gawd her BFF was totally cool. Claire peeked over Alicia's shoulder. "I wonder how Cam is." she muttered. "I heard that!" Alicia announced. Claire blushed and Dylan asked "Heard what?" "Claire is in loooove...still!" Alicia sang.

Massie turned to Claire "Kuh-laire! Get over him. He dumped you because of that Nikki girl. You deserve better than him! He, and Derrington, are DTM! We deserve soooo much better. I bet there'll be some new HARTs this year. I call first choice." ANd just like that, the conversation was over.

_DING!_

SHORTZ4LIFE: Hey Block!

Alicia's insides froze. Should she tell Masie, answer, or ignore? Tell Massie, she decided. But, just then, Massie exited, saying "You go ahead and speak to him! I need to go see if my new jeans are still in the car. I must have left the bag in the Range Rover!" She giggled and left.

Alicia thought that Massie meant that Josh was IMing her...but...it was Derrington...Massie _had _said to "speak to him". Why not? She had permission.

MASSIEKUR: It's Alicia.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Sweet, is Kristen there?

MASSIEKUR: Yes.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Can I talk 2 her?

MASSIEKUR: Only if u tell me why you're IMing Massie?

SHORTZ4LIFE: I figured she'd be there. Now let me speak to Kristen.

Alicia said "Kristen...It's...um...someone..."she whispered the last part.

MASSIEKUR: Hey, It's K. Wat's up?

SHORTZ4LIFE: I was wondering if u wanted to go out sometime?

MASSIEKUR: Y?

SHORTZ4LIFE: Ur captain of the Sirens and I'm captain of the Tomahawks this year..it makes sense. Plus I really like u!

MASSIEKUR: If you keep it on the DL...AKA: DON'T TELL MASSIE!

SHORTZ4LIFE: Fine. Maybe 2morrow after school?

MASSIEKUR: OK. BYE. MASSIE'S BACK!

Alicia watched Kristen exit out of the IM screenjust as Massie entered, swinging a shopping bag. I can't believe it, Alicia thought. I can't believe she's going to date...DERRINGTON? Alicia shook her head as Massie showed them a pair of new Sevens. Alicia drowned everything else out except for the Kristen/Derrington IM chat. It just seemed so impossible...


	2. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THE PC OR THE CLIQUE...BOOK 8 WOULD NAWT HAVE ENEDED THAT WAAAYYY!!! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TOTALLY DIFFERENT..FLASHING LIGHTS AND FIREWORKS...J/K... OH! I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DESIGNERS AOR SONGS!**

**MY NOTE: WOWWWW!!! I'VE GOT TONS OF REVIEWS!!! THANX SO MUCH! KEEP EM' COMIN'!!!**

**XOXO DD7**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Octavian Country Day School

Bomb Shelter

Tuesday, September 1st

7:49 A.M.

"Are we ready?" Massie asked, twirling a strand of her glossy, layered, shoulder length hair. "Totally!" Dylan said, nibbling on a carrot. "Who's first...Alicia?" Massie volunteered her best friend. Alicia walked to the middle of the room and twirled, super model style. She was wearing a new pair of True Religion skinny jeans in a dark wash, which she had paired with a beige Ralph Lauren sweater dress. Her Marc by Marc Jacobs beige colored heels poked out under her jeans. "Hmmm..." thought Massie "A touch more of gloss for a 9.4...bt...something's missing... I know!" Massie dug into her Juicy Couture bag and pulled out a few Tiffany bracelets.

"Um...isn't that Skye Hamilton's style?" Alicia asked. "No!" Massie defended herself "I've had for-ever! Seriously! Just give them back after school. They're special." Alicia doubtfully slipped them on and said "Rate me..." "Add some gloss and you're a 9.7!"

"Yay!" Alicia clapped after borrowing one of her favorite glosses from Massie: Coconut Swirl. "Dylan?" Massie asked. Dylan finished her carrot and clumsily imitated Alicia's model spin, causing the girls to laugh. Massie rolled her eyes. Gawd! Can she ever be serious? she thought.

Dylan was wearing an offwhite Betsey Johnson blouse, a pair of short short short shorts in a silky gold, and offwhite ballet flats. A pair of golden D&G sunglasses were resting on her head. "Well?" she asked, tugging on a red curl. "9.6" Massie decided. Dylan bowed and plopped into one the faux-fur pink director chairs, allowing Kristen to take center stage.

Kristen smiled and waited patientl for Massie to study her outfit. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a baby blue tube top. On her feet were a pair of baby blue Uggs. "Um...let's see...extra points for matching shoes and top..minus points for Uggs...and...congrats, Kris! You're a 9.4!" Kristen grinned and nervously shook her left foot. Massie could tell that Kristen felt bad about the Uggs, but, she didn't say anything. "Kuh-laire?" Massie said, expectantly.

Claire shuffled up and looked down at her Old Navy boot cut jeans, a pink Juicy shirt (leftover from her Dial L comps), and pink Keds. "Um...you're a...9.1" Massie said, swetetly, even though she secretly thought that Claire was actually a 4.6. However, she need the PC today. "Rate me!" she said, allowing the girls to study her lavender minidress over a pair of skinny Sevens. A Prada bookbag hung from her shoulder and a key hung on a Coach keychain around her neck.

She tapped her Marc Jacobs ballet flats against the floor, making a sqqueaky sound. "9.8!" the girls agreed. "What would make me a 10?" "A tad bit of guh-loss!" Alicia said. "And...ehmagawd...is that the key around you're neck?" Dylan asked. "Uh-huh." "Then you're a ten already!" Kristen sqeaked. "I'll gloss anyways." said Massie. She rummaged through her bag for her Strawberry Smoothie Glossip Girl. "Ready?" she asked as she checked the time on her buh-rand new, 8 gigabyte iPhone. 8:17. School started in about...10 minutes.

Let's go. Automatically, the girls whisper sung Fergie's "Glamorous" in their heads. "G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S!" they sung. Soon, they entered the school and were about to walk to their lockers when they saw a sign.

SINCE OCD WILL NOT HAVE ENOUGH LOCKERS, EACH LOCKER WILL BE SHARED BY ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL.

Massie Block and Tyler London Locker: 234

Kristen Gregory and Derek Harrington Locker: 235

Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher Locker: 236

Dylan Marvil and Zack Taylor Locker: 237

Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz Locker: 238

...and the list whent on.

"Tyler London?" Massie asked. "Must be a new kid." Claire figured, trying to get her mind off her locker buddy...aka: her ex-boyfriend. Alicia seemed exicted, though. "Yes! Josh is my locker buddy! What's our number? 238? See ya' later!" she walked off, leaving Massie and the PC. "Hope he's nawt an LBR!" she said as they walked away. After getting their schedules, and locker combos, they head of to their lockers.

"Hey, are you Massie Block?" asked a cute guy near Massie's locker. "I may be.Why does it concern you?"she said. "Cuz' I'm Tyler London. You know...we're sharing a locker?" he smiled hopefully, showing her pure white teeth. "Oh...right. Nice to meet you." she turned towards her locker and opened it. Half of it was already filled with Tyler's stuff.

She organized for a minute or two, picked up a grape scented fuzzy pen, notebook, and a Gucci purse with her cell phone, iPod Nano Video, Strawberry Smoothie Glossip Girl, and of course, her keychain with pictures of Brownie and Bean. "What do you have first period?" Tyler asked, tugging her scedule away from her. He studied it, ignoring Massie's comments and said "English. How funny...so do I. Actually, I think our schedules are pretty much the same. See you later, Massie." he said, walking away.

"Who was that?" Alicia asked, appearing with Dylan who said "My locker buddy is so HAWT!" Massie rolled her eyes "Same here..." she said. "Why do you seem so ah-nnoyed then?" Kristen asked, joing the conversation. "Come awn!" Massie changed the subject. "We have to get to cuh-lass!"

Massie walked to her English class. She wondered why she had felt those tingles when she looked at Tyler's face. He was a total HART. But his hair reminded Massie of Derrington's. It was shaggy...but it was brown. That's one, she thought. And he was defnitely better looking than-

CRASH!

Massie's keychain fell off her purse, causing heads to turn. "Ehmagawd! The glass broke!" she said, bending down to pick up the broken pieces and the pictures of her pets. "Need help?" a familiar voice asked. "Derek?" Massie asked. He smiled and bent down to help Massie, who quickly moved her feet over th broken glass, swiping them to a corner. "I don't need your help." she snapped at her ex. Derrington stood up straight and, Massie thought, he did look a little hurt. "Okay." he said, walking into Massie's English class. "Who was that?" asked another voice.

Massie rolled her eyes. Great! Tyler London. Just the person...But then..."Just my ex." she said sweetly, looking into Tyler's piercing blue eyes. What if, she thought, she flirted with Tyler for a couple days...maybe...that would make Derrington jealous? I guess, she thought, as she walked into class, smiling as she took a seat near Tyler. Derrington was a few seats away too. Massie opened her notbook and started drawing random doodles, a plan froming in her brain...

**MY NOTE: Oh! It's amazing how I think of the randomest things! And Massie is nawt! going to date Derrington...at least, I don't think. Well, the plan is that her next bf is Tyler...as you could tell from the intro! Keep reviweing!**

**XOXO- dd7**


	3. I THINK I LIKE NIKKI MORE!

DISCLAIMER: I do NAWT own the characters! And blah blah blah...I don't own any of the designers (duh!) either!

Note: Thanks thanks and thanks for the reviews! I can't believe u guys like it so much! YAY!!!! jumps up and down all excited

0oo0o0ooo00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo000o0o0oo0o0o

Octivian Country Private Day

Math Class

Tuesday, September 1st

12:12 P.M.

Claire twirled her pencil without really paying attention to Mr. White, one of the 8th grade math teachers. "Cam Fisher?" Mr. White asked suddenly. "Here." said Cam. "Claire Lyons?" he asked. "Here..."Claire's voice trailed off as she zoned out again. A few seconds later, she was interuppted by Mr. White. "Lookie here! A new student. Nicole Dalton?" "Here...um...could you call me Nikki?" said a sweet voice.

_Nikki_! Nikki! Was it possible that camp Nikki had ended up here? Claire looked up to check. Sure enough, a girl with glossy black waves and lips that looked like they were covered in plastic wrap waved at someone. "CAM!" she whisper yelled. "Nikki?" Cam replied just as Mr.White started speaking.

Blah blah blah...how come none of the other PC members were here to...EHMAGAWD! She thought...Nikki is a total G.L.U. What if Mass invites her into the PC? Claire bit her lip and pulled out her red crystal covered cell phone.

CLAIRE: Nikki is here

MASSIE?????

CLAIRE: Nikki as in Cam's Nikki

MASSIE: And...

CLAIRE: TTYL BYE

Claire sighed. She thought that at least Massie would understand. Buh-riiiiiiiiinnnnnnng! The bell rang, signalizing the end of class...and the beginning of lunch. As she walked to the cafetaria, she stopped by at hr locker, only to find Cam there. "So..." she said softly. "So." Cam repeated, dully. "Can we talk?" Claire asked, nervously. "Not now. Bye, Claire..." Cam said, as he turned away. Claire sighedand turned to her locker. She pulled out her lunch money and was about to close it when...CAM'S JOURNAL! It was in her locker...Slowly, she reached for it. As soon as she touched it, she pulled her hand away, like it was burning hot.

I shouldn't, she thought. I looked once and now I don't even have a boyfriend. I can't do it. Well..I can...but, I won't. It's not right...and I understand now. Claire slammed her locker door and walked straight into Alicia. "We need to tawk!" she said, dragging Claire to the restrooms. After checking that nobody else was there, Alicia said "It's about Massie." "And..." Claire asked, not getting it. "Huh-llo, Kuh-laire! She's like your sister and that's why I need you!"

"Need me for what?" "Kristen's dating Derrington." Alicia blurted out. "NO WAY!" Claire yelled. "Way. And I need you to figure out why!" "But how!" "I dunno...figure it out!"Alicia rolled her eyes. "What do I get out of it?" Claire asked curiously. "We'll talk. And remember...Massie NEVER finds out!" "Or we're 'Dead to her!'" Claire rolled her eyes. "Point." Alicia lifted her point finger and walked away.

Claire leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. When she finally went to the cafeteria and got her food, it was at least 10 minutes into lunch. "Hey!" she said as she sat down and unwrapped her chicken wrap. The PC was quiet. Claire looked up and saw a girl with glossy black hair and super shiny lips smile at her. "Hi! I'm Nikki Dalton. Massie said I could hang with you guys!" she giggled and smiled. Claire just managed to choke out "Hi...I'm...Cuh-cuh-Claire..." Nikkie stared at her and threw down her chicken wrap. She swallowed and said "I'm sorry. Did you say your name was Claire?"

"I'll just go now!" Claire said, getting up clumsily. "No...you'll stay right here." Massie said. Nikki just crossed her legs and squirted ketchup onto her veggie wrap. "EHMAGAD!" she yelled, jumping up suddenly. "What happened?" Alicia asked. "This!" Nikki pointed to her hot pink Betsey Johnson minidress. "Ketchup stain!" she whined. "Oh no!" said Claire, sarcastically. "This is all your fault!" Nikki snapped at her. "M-mine?" Claire asked.

"YES!" Nikki yelled "Cam would be all mine if it wasn't for...YOU!" "FYI, Nikki! Cam and I are soooo over!" Claire stormed out of the cafeteria to "the room". She flipped on the ESP TV. "And I don't get it!" Cam was saying "I think...I think I like Nikki more than I like Claire..." Claire dropped the pink Swarovski covered remote. Was she really hearing this?

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

OMG! This was like my least favorite chapter yet!!!! I hated that Alicia Claire talking about Massie part...but...DO YOU LIKE IT???? I only like the end. Whatevs...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

XOXO -DD7


	4. FRIDAY NIGHT?

DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID, I DO NAWT OWN THE CLIQUE!!! OR THE DESIGNERS!!!

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Rivera Estate

Alicia's Room

Wednesday, September 2nd

7: 53 A.M.

HOLLAGURL: CU L8R THEN?

RLLOVER: defnitely **( I don't really know Josh's IM name)**

HOLLAGURL: TTYL I HEART U

Alicia logged off, picked up her Juicy Couture tote and dropped her Sidekick 3 in it. "Luh-v you, Josh!" _HONK HONK!!! _"Coming, coming!" Alicia strolled out to the front of her estate. Massie's Range Rover was waiting for her. When she entered, she saw Nikki sitting in her usual spot. "Ex-cuse me...that's _my_ seat!" Alicia snapped at Nikki.

Nikki just glared at Alicia. "I don't see your name on it!" she snapped back. Alicia looked at Claire, who sitting next to Massie. She just shrugged and turned to the side. "Rate me!" Alicia told Massie as she plopped down next to the mini fridge. "Em...9.6!" Massie said as Nikki said "8.7" Alicia gasped quietly. She had never gotten below a nine-point-five...EVER!

ALICIA: Mass... I thought u picked me up 1st...not counting C

MASSIE: She lives closer

ALICIA: But I thought we were BFFs!!!

Suddenly, Alicia's cell phone vibrated.

ALICIA: Hold on...

It was a text from an unkown number...

789-9452: U thought wrong... LOVE! Nikki!

Claire sighed as they reached Dylan's house. She was waiting on the front steps, sucking on a Dum-Dum and reading the latest Teen Vouge. "Have you heard?" she asked, waving the magazine as she got in the car. "Rihanna's on the cover?" Claire asked "I love...uh...luh-v her!" "Me too!" said Nikki, causing Dylan to freak. "What are you doing here?"

Massie ignored her "She's on the cover? What a waste of space! They could have at least put Beyonce on!" she said. "Hey! I like Rihanna!" Nikki said. "Same." said Claire. "Whatever...look...Kris is here!" Alicia rolled her eyes and waved to Kristen. "Ehmagawd...I have so much to tell you!" she whispered to Alicia who snuck out her cell phone.

KRISTEN: Guess where DH and I r going on friday nite...

ALICIA????

KRISTEN: To the L.A. Galaxy soccer game!

ALICIA: YUCK!

KRISTEN: David Beckham's gonna be there!!!!

ALICIA: Oh...wait..friday nite?

KRISTEN: YA Y?

ALICIA: The sleepovers...

Alicia looked up at Kristen, who pocketed her hand-me-down RAZR. She looked at Alicia as if to say "WHAT DO I DO???" Alicia shrugged and remembered the one time she didn't go to Massie's sleepovers and tried to start her own clique...actually, it was something that she didn't want to remember. And now, Massie was...a changed person...who knew what she would do now. Kristen was missing one of the annual sleepovers...and dating her ex boyfriend... Alicia could only wait and find out.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok, maybe this is my least favorite chapter... I couldn't think of a better ending...And I really wanna see David Beckham...we just moved to Dallas from L.A... If I ever go to a game when they both play...I have to cheer for both of them... XOXO -DD7

...Oh yeah...this _was_ a short chapter...huh?


	5. LUHV YOU TOO!

**Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. Homework...a lot on my mind...sorry...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR DESIGNERS!**

0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Octivian Country Day School

Cafeteria, Table 18

Wednesday, September 2nd

12:37 P.M.

Claire fumbled with her lunch tray. She was balancing a bottle of Evian, a ham sandwich, french fries with extra ketchup, and a packet of gummy bears. Nikki walked by with her lunch tray. The only thing on it was a salad. She was balancing the tray in one hand and talking on the phone on the other.

"Uh-huh...Luh-v you too!" Nikki said into the phone. "Byeeee." she hung up. "Who was that?" Claire asked suspiciously, remembering the ESP from yesterday. Nikki turned around, her glossy black hair sticking to her glossed lips. "My boyfriend..."she said as she unstuck her hair. "You have a boyfriend?" Claire found herself asking. Please don't be Cam, she found herself thinking.

"His name is Cam. Cam Fisher." Nikki said matter-of-factly. On second thought she added "Wasn't he your boyfriend?" Claire nodded as she single handedly tried to open her gummies. "Need help?" Nikki pointed to the bag. "I 'luv' those!" she explained. "Okay..."Claire cautiously handed the bag to Nikki. Nikki opened them easily and handed them to Claire.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Claire asked. "What do you mean?" Nikki asked, looking hurt. "I mean, you were really nasty to Alicia in the Range Rover!" "Maybe I don't like her that much!" Nikki cried out. "And you like me?" Claire asked, not believing what she was heaing. "You're nicer than I thought..." Nikki said quietly, that Claire could just barely hear her.

Just then, Massie called out "Kuh-laire! Nikki!" They turned. Massie waved them over. Nikki sat in the corner and Claire squished in between Dylan and Alicia. "Claire...finally!" Kristen said "Did you get the answer to the math question...um...number nine?" Kristen asked as she bit her lip.

"Oh yeah!" Nikki interrupted "It's five hundred ninteen (519)!" Kristen smiled at Nikki. "Thanks...That's what I thought..." Kristen bent over to write in the answser. "Oh-kay!" Massie snapped "I have news that's worth at least...5,000 gossip points!" she smiled smugly.

"Spill!" Dylan said. Massie re-glossed with her Chocolate Cupckae Glossip Girl. "Oh-kay...I know, for a fact...that Tyler is going to aske me out...and Derrington is jealous!" "No way!" Alicia high-fived Massie. "How do you know?" Claire asked. "Sources." Massie said, flicking a speck of dust from her pink Betsey Johnson dress which she was wearing over a pair of True Religion flare jeans. "When?" Kristen asked, as she twiddled one of Massie's grape scented pens **(remember that whole list in SWAD???) **in her fingers. "Now..." Massie looked over at the table Tyler was at. He was walking over.

Claire looked on, interestedly, as Massie waved to Tyler. "Hey, Mass." he said when he got over. Dylan scooted over so he could sit, which he did. Nikki was texting someone on her phone and seemed totally bored with the whole scenario. Claire nervously looked over at Cam who just "happened" to be texting someone as well. "Yeah, see you Saturday." Massie smiled as Tyler walked away to his table, which Claire had noticed was the one where Cam and Derrington were sitting.

"That reminds me...I won't be at your sleepover Friday." Kristen smiled nervously. "Don't worry about it." Massie said "It's just, you won't be here for Nikki's first ever sleepover in Westchester." Massie looke up hopefully at Kristen. Claire was shocked, confused, and _happy_... at the same time.

Shocked because Massie was inviting Nikki to a sleepover! Confused because that Tyler guy must have messed with Massie's brain for her to be acting like this. And happy...well, Nikki _did_ seem kinda nice when you got to talk to her a bit. But she was really mean to Alicia. And I am the only one in the PC without a PC BFF. Of course, there's Layne, Claire thought, but I can't exactly borrow her clothes... _You have Massie! _a voice squeaked back at her.

No I don't, Claire thought, She's Alicia's Best Friend. It wouldn't be fair. I guess there's no harm in being nice to Nikki, even though she is dating Cam...or...can I really be nice to the girlfriend of my ex???

Claire took a bite of her sandwich and chewed on it. Kristen poked Claire. "You know what's going on, don't you?" she asked. Claire nodded discretely. "That makes three of us." Kristen whispered back "And I can for sure trust you..." Kristen sighed and Claire knew she was remembering how Alicia had spied on her and found her secret when she had tried to make her own clique. She was also remebering how Claire had never said a word about her being _poor_!!!

Nikki got up and threw her food away suddenly. "I'll see ya' lay-ter?" she said, but it came out as a question. She looked around at the PC members, her emerald eyes finally resting on Claire. Nikki stared at Claire for about a second longer. It was almost as if Nikki liked her, but at the same time, hated her. But the stranger thing was, that Claire knew...inside, she was dying for Nikki's approval. Just like 7th grade. Only this time, it was for someone else.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Once again, sooooo sooooo soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. **

**Review please.**

**And I'll try 2 update ASAP on my other one (Famous has a Price).**

**XOXO -DD7 :)**


End file.
